disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Kimderella Part 7 (ending)
Hey Guys, sorry this is latre again ! being so busy !!! Ive start my next one but i wont be putting it up untill i finish school for the term ! as i have so many assigments to do !! GRRR anyway enough from me. Previously Stacy: I knew something was up (Jack and Kim jump up.) Kim: What do you mean ? Ashlee: Your ment to be at home. And now ! ''Chapter 7 '' Kim: Go away ! Stacy: Were telling mum. Kim: FIne go tell her, its like i don’t care. Ashlee: MUM !! ( shouting out the door) Kim: Oh she was serious., Um anyways, um i was wondering if i could ask you something ? Jack: Sure Kim: well i was wondering if you would like to Jack: yes i will go to the dance with you. Kim: Well i have to go, Jack: Ill pick you up at 7. (Holing Kim’s Hand, Pulling her back into his arms ) (Kim’s is in Jacks arms, He leans in and Kisses, her on the cheek) Eva: What is going on here ? Kim: I was Just, Telling Jack, that he needs to, Help Eva and Ashlee Jack: No I wasn’t Kim: Just go alone with it ! Eva: See, Stacy, there nothing this little scorney, freak would do to jeopardise your chance of winning the title, and getting a chance to with the champion ships, and go to China, Thank you Jack, Jack: Your welcome Mam. Eva: Come on Kim, you have dinner to cook Kim: Bye Jack Jack: Bye, Stacy: Bye Jacky (Jack Ignoring Stacy) (Scene 7 Prom) (Night of the prom ) (Knocking one the door) Eva: Who is it ? Leo and Hayley: Its leo and Hayley, Kim’s friend Eva: Oh what a nice supries , GO AWAY ! Leo: But ! Eva: NOW ! Leo: Fine (Leo and Hayley walk to the back of the house) Kim: Hey guys, does she no your here ? Leo: Yes ! Kim: WHY Hayley : Cause Leo wanted to go to the front door Kim: WHY ??? Hayley: Because he wanted to be a gentleman Kim: WHY . Hayley: Ask him. Kim: Anyways, do you have my dress ? Hayley: Yes, put it on. Leo: Kim Kim: Yeah, Leo: DO you have a date Kim: yes Hayley: OMG who ? Kim: Um wow did she just change form a snore fest, to Hayley: You said i needed to be more into what you guys are in Kim: Sarcasm, nice Hayley: Thank you. Hayley: So who is he ? Kim: Jack, he’s picking me up at 7, so you guys g to the dance, and ill meet you there. Leo: Aw cant we stay ? Kim: Really you want to stay ? Hayley: Yes ! Kim: OK, fine ! I just need to text Jack, tell Kim to come round he back, so Eve, doesn’t find out that i’m going. Leo: She doesn’t know ? Kim: Really, leo, You know I hate her ! (text message Between Kim and Jack. ) Kim: Hey Jack, come round the back so Eva doesn’t find out Jack: Ok, Sure anything for you Kim: Aw thank you <3 Jack: I mean, um no worries :) <3 Cya at in 10 Kim: Thx Jack. (End Of Text Message) (7pm Kim’s house) Jack arrives Knocking on Kim’s door Hayley: I’ll get it. Kim: Thx Hayley. Hayley opens door Hayley: Ahh Jack, Welcome Jack: Thx, Hayley, Were’s Kim ? Kim yell’s out: Im coming, Hayley Hayley: Yeah Kim: Come and do my sip up. Hayley : Coming, (smiles and Jack) Ill be right back Jack: Ok (Hayley walks in to Kim’s) Hayley: Whats up ? Kim: My Zip, can you do it i up ? Hayley: Sure (Zips up Kim’s dress) Kim: How do I look? Hayley: Wow, Amazing ! Hayley and Kim walk out. Hayley: Presenting Kimberley Crawford. Kim: Don’t call me that ! Kim walks out, In a Short Pink dress, fitting her nicely her hair down and curled, Jack Looks up from talking to leo, Jack: WOW, Kim you look Kim: Thank you. Jack: Are you ready to go ? Kim: Yes. Jack: Awesome ! come out i have a surprise for you Kim: Jack you didn’t have to get me anything Jack: Its was nothing Jack and Kim walk out side, and there was a limosine, waiting for them. Kim: Jack ! you didn’t Jack: Well i wanted to make this night special for you Kim: Thank you (Kissing him on the check) Jack: come on other wsie we are going to be late. (Later at Prom Dancing ) DJ:this song goes out to Kim Crawford Songs Plays Kim: Oh Yeah, this is ma Jam ( Starts dancing) (Song ends) , Jack and Kim go and sit down. talk for a while , have some punch Dj: For our last song tonight we are going to slow it down. Jack: So i was wondering Kim: yes i would love to dance with you. ( Jack and Kim dance the night away, slowly swaying side to side, Jack moves closer onto Kim. Kim leans on Jacks shoulder, Jack lifts her head up off his shoulder with his fingers, places his hands on her shoulder.) You are one of the most prettiest girls here tonight ! Im glad, you came, you not to dressed . Kim: Im sure there other girls here that you would rather be dancing with. Jack: Nope, I love how your so natural. I think you are so, beautiful. (Jack leans in and kissed Kim on her lips, They break a part, Kim smiles) would i do that, if i would rather be dancing with any other girl here. Kim: Ok, I think your Handsome. Dj: Sorry to end this fablous evening, but we have to get out of here before, we have to pay $50 extra, for every 30 minutes we spend in here, SO Off you go. Kim: Thank you for an amazing jack Jack:Your welcome. Do you need a life home ? Kim: No its ok, Hayley and Leo can take me home, thank you though. Jack: Will i see you anytime soon Kim: Maybe (Walks off) (Off stage) Mrs Wedge: Fabulous work guys Kim and Jack: thank you Jack and Kim walk into Kim’s dressing room while On stage, Hayley, Leo, Stacy and Ashlee are fighting about Jack and Kim Kim: SO why did you really decided to come Back. Jack: Its a surprise Kim: Oh come on Jack you know i hate surprises. Jack: I know but this is a good on I promise. ''Jack comes closer to Kim, Kim walks closer to Jack, ''Do you like where this is going. ''Mrs Wedge walks in. ''Yes i do ''Jack and Kim immediately break apart blushing '' Mrs Wedge: but save it for the end please, Go one Its show time and it the final scene. On Stage (Together at last) Knocking on the front door (Jack is at the front door ) Eva: Ah Jack, you have come to Pick stacy up for here lesson and take her to you father annual Mayro Ball. ? Jack: No and No Eva: Then are you asking Ashlee ? Jack: No, Eva: then why are you here? Stacy and Ashlee walk to the door Jack:To ask Kim, is she around ? Ashlee and Stacy: KIM ! Jack: Yes Kim ? Ashlee Why do you want her, She’s Ugly, (Kim walk’s up and see Jack, talking to Stacy, Ashlee and Eva, and decided’s to hid and listen to the conversation. ) Jack: Kim is Not Ugly ! she is beautiful and well hearted Stacy: But She’s our Maid Jack: A beautiful maid (Kim, Gets up and walks to the front Door) Kim: Thank you. Jack: Hi Kim ! KIM, Did you just Kim: Yes ! , Um do you wanna take this out side ? Jack: Sure (Jack and Kim walk out side) Jack: Kim (Getting down on one knee) Kim: Jack were only 16 Jack: Go to my dad annual, mayor Ball Kim: Really. Jack: Yes ! Kim: Sure, Jack: Saturday night. ill pick you up at 6. (Annual mayor’s Ball) Kim: WOW so this is your house Jack: Yep , Come i want you to meet my parents. Kim: Ok then (Jack introduces Kim to his parents, as always, his parents don’t care as they are always to busy for him.) Jack: should we go sit down ? Kim: Sure (Jack and Kim go sit down) Kim: Jack can i ask you something ? Jack: Sure what is it ? Kim: Why, are you helping me, why did you say yes when i asked you to the prom, Why did you ask me here ? tonight ? Jack is silent, and stairs in to mid air ? Kim: JACK ! Is it because you feel sorry for me, because I lost both my parents, and i live with that Horrible, women and the two evil twins ? Jack finely speaks: well Kim: Well What, I don’t care, if you don’t like me, Im use to be left lone, being left with nothing, (Kim gets up) another word comes out of jack: Thats no why ? Kim: Then what is it Jack: Its just that. Kim: You know what, this was a waist of my time. (Starts to cry, and walks away, When she feels a hand on her shoulder) Jack Shout to the top of his lungs: Because, I LOVE YOU ! (every one turns) Kim: You what ? Jack: I love you Kim crawfored, always have and always will. and i don’t mean that for the play, I mean that for you, and you alone, not for Kim, in the Play, I love KIMBERLY CRAWFORED ! (Jack and Kim walk towards each other) Kim: You really mean that ? Jack: Yes, Will this prove that i truly love you Jack Places his hands on her face, he leans in and kisses her on the lips ) Kim: Yes ! (Kim Leans in and kisses Jack back) THE END ! Thx for reading hope you enjoyed this story, The hole story ! let me know and what i can improve on it helps alot !! thx smo much !! xoxox Don't be afriad to comment !! Category:Blog posts